kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Motor Ed
Eddie Lipsky, also known as Motor Ed, is an automotive-themed supervillain, a hard-rocking, car-customizing, mullet-wearing, fast-driving, and narcissistic madman on the road to destruction. Physicality Appearance Ed has a long 'mane' of blonde hair in the form of a mullet, a thick mustache very akin to Hulk Hogan, and is very muscular and bulky. He usually wears a blue ripped-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of jeans with a black belt, a pair of black gloves and shoes, dark circles under his eyes, and has a 'ED' Tattoo on his left arm and has hair on his huge biceps. Personality Wildly unpredictable and uncontrollable; his focus in life is building fast rides, driving fast rides, destroying property, and picking up hot babes. He cares little for laws, morals, or fashion, preferring to set his own style. This set him at odds with his colleagues and lead to his descent into villainy. He also has a habit of becoming obsessed over advanced technology, not forgetting Felix Renton's wheelchair after it was used against him. He often uses the word "seriously" in a repeated fashion, and has a habit of breaking into air guitar solos when excited. He will only use equipment from the Planet Tool hardware store franchise. Abilities A brilliant mechanical engineer, and quite sharp as a tactician, despite his lowbrow actions. A good race driver, and a physical powerhouse, but he's no match for Kim Possible or Shego in hand-to-hand combat. His real strength lies in his mechanical skills, as he can hijack and build a wide array of monster machines. All he needs are the right tools and parts, and anything he builds becomes extremely powerful. He is also good at reverse-engineering, as he duplicates the cyber-robotics in Felix's wheelchair into Drakken's Doomvee. Personal History Motor Ed was a mechanical engineer, one of the best in the country, but conflicts with his more professional colleagues over his manner and style, especially his mullet, led to his going rogue at the government facility he worked with. He first encountered Kim, whom he consistently called "Red" because of her hair, Ron Stoppable, and their new friend Felix Renton when he tried to steal parts for the ultimate fleet of custom wheels. He was foiled by a clever ruse centered around a fictional, but cool-sounding, part called the "Turbonic Charger Valve", playing on his love of car technology. He later joined up with his cousin Dr. Drakken, and his sidekick, Shego, and used cyber-robotic technology reverse-engineered from Felix's wheelchair to enhance Drakken's Doomvee. They were foiled when the heroes exploited a known weakness in the source technology to take control of the Doomvee. In the early part of Kim's Senior year, as she was having trouble relating to her own car, Ed broke Shego out of jail to join him in an undisclosed scheme, snubbing his cousin on the way out. He stole an experimental spacecraft called the Kepler from the Middleton Space Center, and turned it into a hypersonic dragster. His goal was not to do anything specifically evil, but to simply cruise across the country with a hot babe at hypersonic speed; along with an Alaskan cruise, it was on the list of things he wished to do before he "croaked". Shego, enraged, blew him out of the cab, leaving the unmanned Kepler to be stopped by Kim. Both were subsequently captured. After his cousin Drakken escaped from prison, Motor Ed was moved into his former cell with Frugal Lucre. Relationships Family Motor Ed sees his cousin Dr. Drakken as more of a sibling. They actually got along fairly well at first, and bonded over their similar troubles with Team Possible. However, eventually began to bicker repeatedly, especially when it came to the finer details of their plan, such as who got to drive the Doomvee. Though Drakken was supposed to "mentor" Ed, it was actually he who seemed to thrive under Ed's teaching, even defending Ed in front of his mother and taking on some of his odd personality quirks. Mrs. Lipsky and other members of the Lipsky family consider Motor Ed a black sheep. Upon learning Drakken and Ed had been arrested, she immediately blamed it all on Ed, calling him “a bad seed”. Friends Prior to his first arrest and release from prison, Motor Ed had a gang of mechanics and lackeys, but they have not been seen since. Love Interest Ed has a crush on Shego, saying how he loves "that green magic", referring to her powers and coloration. However, he typically angers her by repeatedly referring to her as a "babe", or suggesting women are not as capable as men at certain tasks. Shego is only willing to tolerate him for the sake of evil plots, but otherwise for the most part cannot stand him. Enemies Team Possible and Felix Renton are on his list of enemies, though more because they insist on getting in his way. Despite his tendency to underestimate women, Motor Ed does not deny Kim's skills, once commenting, "You've gotta respect Red's road skills. She knows how to cruise". Paraphernalia Clothes Motor Ed typically wears jeans and a tee shirt with the sleeves torn off. He adds a Kaiser helmet when riding his motorcycle. Equipment *monster trucks *motorcycle *Doomvee *modified The Kepler Quotes From "Steal Wheels" * Drakken: Okay, here's the deal. I'm the evil genius, and you're the mechaniacal genius. * Ed: Sweet! Dude, I say we ferociously trick this baby out! Seriously. * Drakken: You hear that, Shego? We're tricking out the Doomvee! * Shego: Uh-huh. Bonding. Cute. ---- *'Ed': Dude, seriously, what type of secret hideout is this? Everyone knows you live here, man! *'Drakken': One magazine subscription, and suddenly, everyone's got your address! From "Motor Ed (Episode)" *'Ed': This is bogus, Red. A man should not be booted off his ride. *'Kim': Quit calling me Red! (Imitating Ed) Seriously! *'Ed': But, Red... (Screams then runs into traffic light with his face) *'Kim': Oh, I warned him. (Ed falls into a pile of garbage) *'Felix': (In his hovering wheelchair) Thanks for back-up, Possible. (Grabs Motor Ed with his wheelchair claw and picks him up by his pants.) *'Ed': This is so rank. Seriously! Gallery Trivia *Not counting the Team Go villains, Motor Ed is the only villain who never bothers to use Kim's name, instead calling her "Red" because she has red hair. **Motor Ed called Ron Kim's "Skinny Dude". **He calls Rufus " Little Bald Bro", instead of a "Naked Mole Rat". **Motor Ed called Wade Kim's "Computer Guy". **Motor Ed used Shego's name once, but at first he called her "Green" because of her green powers and her green catsuit she always wears. **He calls his cousin by his real name of "Drew", "Cuz", or "Cousin", instead of "Drakken". *Oddly enough, Shego and Drakken, though he calls his cousin by his real name instead of his alias, were the only people Motor Ed called by their real names, at least once. *Motor Ed says "Seriously!" and "Dude!" all the time. *Despite being one of the main villains of the franchise, Motor Ed has only ever had one episode to himself, not counting his minions & henchmen. All of his other appearances were in episodes where he starred alongside other villains. This was also the same case with three other villains. *Motor Ed was the only bad guy/villain who had a love interest in Shego. *Motor Ed was one of the two villains to bust Shego out of prison in season four, the other being Señor Senior, Junior. *His name is also the name of his very first episode, which is all about him. *Kim and Ron defeated Motor Ed thrice. Twice with Felix Renton and once with Kim's twin brothers, the Tweebs. **The first two times they took him down with Felix. **Although the Tweebs helped Kim and Ron, Shego got furious at Motor Ed and fell in a lake with him when she pushed him out of the side door of the Kepler, so mainly Kim and Ron stopped Motor Ed's invention he made out of the Kepler. *Motor Ed crazily rocks out with an "air guitar" almost every time he is surprisingly excited. *In "Mad Dogs and Aliens", Motor Ed was seen only in the end credits sequence while taking his cousin, Drakken's, place in sharing a prison cell with Frugal Lucre. *When sharing a jail cell in season four, Frugal Lucre was annoying to Motor Ed's cousin, Drakken, but Motor Ed was annoying in the same exact way to Lucre. *Motor Ed and his cousin Dr. Drakken both have the same voice actor. Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress He is voiced by John DiMaggio who also voices his cousin, Dr. Drakken. Episode Appearances Metafictional Data Ed was created to provide a use for a funny voice John DiMaggio improvised between takes , which he based on the motorheads that lived near him growing up in New Jersey. His appearance, especially his facial hair, is partly based on Lemmy Kilmister of the Heavy Metal band Motörhead. DiMaggio can be heard using a not-fully-developed version of the voice for one of the fans ringside in "Pain King vs. Cleopatra". References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Lipsky family Category:Characters Category:Adults